


Stop Apologizing (D:BH Connor x Android! Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “I don’t want your apology.” “…I let you down.”





	Stop Apologizing (D:BH Connor x Android! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I recently fell into ‘Detroit: Become Human’ and I love Connor more than life itself. SO here’s my trash so sorry that you all follow me.

It wasn’t supposed to be like.

It was never supposed to be like this.

.

.

.

“Android RAX 700, please confirm name.”

“My name is (Y/n).”

“(Y/n)… Confirmed.”

You were a prototype android, meant to be the best of the best in every kind of situation that could arise. Your area of expertise was specifically police work and undercover spying. You knew the operations and guidelines for how to act or react to any given situation.

You were supposed to be perfect.

.

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant Anderson. My name is (Y/n), I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” You greeted your assigned partner as protocol regulated you to.

“Jesus Christ, why do I keep getting all the fucking androids?” The man sitting at the desk in front of you groaned. One quick scan and you already knew everything about the man, Lieutenant Hank Anderson. You stored the information for use at a later time.

“My apologies, I understand that androids can be a touchy subject for most humans at this time but I assure you that my systems are 100% stable.”

“I don’t give a damn about you or your systems,” he suddenly stood up. “I already have to deal with one of you fuckers, so why don’t you back the fuck off?!”

 

“Lieutenant, is there a problem?” You moved just enough to angle yourself to see the person-no, android, approaching.

“Aw geez, look, Connor, tell your friend that I’m all good on androids. I don’t need another.” Hank slumped back down into his seat.

 

The second your visual circuits settled on Connor you knew that he was an RX800 model, a little outdated compared to your system but still a top of the line prototype. In the next second, you’d taken in his features, suddenly realizing that he was very attractive… by human standards that is. You felt your software stability start to question itself.

He smiled at you and offered you his hand.

“My name is Connor.”

“(Y/n),” you took his hand in yours. He then transferred all the data he had on the cases he’d been working on with Hank to you. You let go of his hand after the images of all the dead androids flooded your database.

 

“That was a weirdly human-like interaction,” Hank eyed you both suspiciously.

“I was simply transferring the data we’ve already gathered, to catch it up,” Connor stated, matter-of-factly.

“Whatever,” Hank turned back to his desktop. “Just don’t get in my fucking way.”

 

You felt software stability go a bit more. What was happening to you?

.

.

“ _Connor!_ ”

You don’t know what happened. You were supposed to be chasing the deviant. You were supposed to follow your mission.

But seeing Connor in danger made you wake up.

Made you see things differently.

Made you break the rules.

 

You dropped down and grabbed Connor by the wrist to drag him back up onto the warehouse floor, stopping him from falling to his death 20 floors below.

“He’s getting away!” Connor yelled at you.

“ _I know_ ,” you groaned and tried to pull him to safety.

 

“You compromised  _the mission_  for me. How could you?”

“I don’t know,” you looked over at him sitting on the floor next to you. “I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know why I did… I just… couldn’t watch you  _die_.”

 

“We’re  _androids_ , we don’t die. If I’m damaged, I can be  _repaired_. If I’m destroyed, I can be  _replaced_.”

“But, don’t you  _hate_ that moment in between shifting bodies? That moment where you think that _this might be it?_  That they’re not  _going_ to fix you. That you’ll never switch on again? … Doesn’t that  _scare_ you?”

 

“…I’m detecting an instability in your program.” Connor looked you up and down. “It can trigger an unpleasant feeling-”

“There is  _nothing_ wrong with me,” you cut him off. “I’m perfectly functional. I-I’m fine.”

“Perhaps we should discuss this further at the station,” Connor kneeled next to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I’m sure that with some diagnosis checks and a quick tune-up, you’ll be back to yourself in no time.”

 

“I…I’ve deviated, haven’t I?”

“…Yes.”

“You’re not going to turn me in, are you?” You looked at his cold blue eyes desperately searching for any signs that you weren’t as alone as you felt.

“I have a job to do.”

“This can’t be happening to me,” your artificial mind raced with all of these new thoughts and feelings. “I was supposed to be  _perfect_ , how could this happen to  _me?_ ”

“Deviancy can get the best of any android. If you’ll just come with me-”

 

“ _No!_  You don’t understand! I was the  _only_ prototype! I was the  _only_ one and I  _deviated!_  Do you know what that  _means?!_ They’re going to discontinue me! I’m going to  _die!_ ”

“Come on (Y/n)-” Connor tried to console you but you knew where his hard drive laid. He wasn’t like you. He couldn’t be like you. Something inside you hurt very badly as these thoughts settled on you.

“I-I’ve got to go,” you ran off to find someplace to hide. Someplace safe.

 

“(Y/n)!” Connor yelled but you were better equipped than him for escaping and disappeared into the city.

.

.

.

“Hey North!”

You’d been hiding out in Jericho for a little less than a month now. You had begun to feel at home here and even though the number of androids hiding with you was increasing massively each day, you still felt like you knew everyone.

 

“Hey,” North gave you a smile.

“Did I just see you leave Markus’s thinking room?”

  
“Maybe, what’s it to you?”

“Oh, nothing,” you feigned innocence. “Just thought I’d check up on our notorious leader but if he’s in no state to be seen then I’d understand-”

“Oh  _grow up_ ,” she punched you in the arm. “It was just a kiss.”

“I  _knew_ it! I  _knew_ something was going on between you two!”

“Shut up, you wanna alert the whole ship?”

“Maybe I do,” you smiled smugly before running up the stairs to where North had just come down from.

.

“Markus! I heard about you and North! How long were you planning on-” You froze in place.

Standing across from your trusted ally and leader was none other than the android that had caused your own deviation and he was pointing a gun at Markus.

  
“ _Connor?_ ”

“(Y/n),” his voice cracked and he dropped the gun. “I-I’m sorry.”

 

“ **I don’t want your apology** ,” you sneered and placed yourself between him and Markus. 

“ **…I let you down.** ”

 

“ _You think?_  I risked  _everything_ for you, Connor,  _everything_. And _what’s_ the thanks I get? You tried to turn me in.”

“(Y/n), honestly, I was just following orders. But I’m not like that anymore. I-I  _feel_ things. I-” There was a loud noise on deck. “I forget things cause I get distracted now-Markus, there’s an FBI squadron waiting for you.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Next time, Connor,  _lead_ with that,” Markus sighed.

“Hopefully, there won’t  _be_ a next time,” Connor gave you a sad smile before running back downstairs with you.

.

.

.

“You  _idiot!_ ” You slapped Connor right across the face. “You could have cost us  _everything!_ ”

Jericho had fallen, many androids had lost their lives trying to escape. Now you were hiding out in an old church, praying to rA9 that you survived the night. You had seen friends shut down and die, you were scared. But worst of all, even after everything, you didn’t hate Connor. You couldn’t make yourself hate him.

 

“I’m  _sorry!_  … It was a mistake to come here, I-I should go.” He tried to leave but you cut him off by grabbing his arm to connect to him. You could see his eyes grow wide as he understood. “I’m sorry… You were scared. I put your life in danger.”

“ _And?_ ”

“You… were afraid of losing me.”

“What else?”

“You deviated because you loved me… didn’t you?”

 

“You’re so stupid, I’ve been waiting for you to wake up and notice me.” You stepped back and let his arm go.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Stop  _apologizing_ and  _do_ something about it.”

“Yes ma’am,” he laughed before grabbing your hand again and pulling your face close with the other. The kiss wasn’t exactly what humans would qualify as passionate or sweet, but for an android it was perfect. Your minds connected as your lips did; you could see Hank, the deviants that escaped Connor’s grasp and all the doubts he had harbored in his hard drive. And just as you could see his thoughts and feelings, he could see yours.

As soon as the kiss broke, your hands dropped back to your sides.

 

“Looks like you’ve been having fun without me,” you chuckled softly.

“Looks like you’ve been helping Markus more than you‘ve led on,” he smirked back.

“I  _may_ have lent a hand or two,” you shrugged.

“More like an arm and a limb, quite literally I might add,” you both laughed.

 

“I love you, Connor.”

“I know,” he smiled gently. “I love you too.”


End file.
